The Festival of Living Art
The Festival of Living Art is the 7th episode of Season 4 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. This episode is also titled Love Me or Louvre Me.The WB – Gilmore Girls Synopsis When Stars Hollow puts on the "Festival of Living Art," an event in which the townspeople stage famous paintings, Rory (Alexis Bledel) appears in "Portrait of a Young Girl Named Antea," Lorelai (Lauren Graham) plays the beauty in Renoir's "The Dance at Bougival," while Kirk is Jesus in "The Last Supper." Meanwhile, Sookie (Melissa McCarthy) panics about going past her delivery date and Lorelai calms her down with stories of the night Rory was born. Nicole (guest star Tricia O'Kelley) tells Luke (Scott Patterson) she wants to hold off on the divorce and give their relationship a chance. Lane (Keiko Agena) finds a great guitarist (guest star Sebastian Bach of the band Skid Row), but he is a good deal older than everyone else in the band. Plot Sookie and Jackson decide to have a home birth and enlist the services of a formidable midwife. When Stars Hollow mounts a festival of living pictures, Kirk goes way overboard in getting into character for his role as Jesus in "The Last Supper", while Lorelai has a bad case of stage fright. Meanwhile, Lane, Zack, and Brian finally find an awesome guitarist to replace Dave, but wonder if he isn't too old to join the band. Nicole asks Luke if they can postpone the divorce and start dating again. Trivia * The episode won an Emmy for Outstanding Make-Up For A Series''http://www.emmys.com/shows/gilmore-girls. *Lane invites Gil to join the band. *First appearances Gil and Jackson's brother, Beau Belleville. *Kirk and Lulu are now dating. Music :'the entertainer''' | SCOTT JOPLIN Photos Anthea2.jpg 407rory.jpeg 407supper.jpeg 407show.jpeg 407lorelai.jpeg Renoir2.jpg Paintings Gilmorisms MUSIC *Pink Floyd *R.E.M. *Thompson Twins *Bananarama *Quiet Riot *Skid Row *Stevie Wonder LITERATURE *The Bible *1984 by George Orwell *Oscar Wilde, general author reference FILM *The Godfather *Monty Python's The Meaning of Life *The Matrix *Sunset Boulevard POP CULTURE :Sookie – Leave Oscar Wilde here to his reading. :Lane – I've already figured out that our Spin cover should be against a blood-red backdrop with a skull hovering over us. :Lorelai – Well, very Norman Rockwell. :Lorelai – You better do what John Ashcroft says or they may just follow us home. :Lane – We could dress him up like Angus Young in AC/DC, that school boy outfit. :Brian – He could have seen AC/DC with their original lead singer. :Zack – And 1980 is when that guy choked on his own vomit. :Lorelai – The magazine I was reading that night with a special feature on who's hotter Andrew McCarthy or Emilio Estevez. :Lorelai – You might want to check that Gumby-Pokey watch, Kirk. :Taylor – ... of our former ally France :Rory – You ready for your close-up, Miss Desmond? :Lorelai – I'm a Weeble, and Weebles wobble. :Rory – Close your eyes and think of England. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 4